User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! This is my new talk page! The old one can be found [[Archive:Tigernose talk 1|'HERE']]. : [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] talk page contents how do i get the "contents" table into my talk page? (contents table being the thing under the first part of an article or page which shows numbers and beside the numbers it shows the heading of that section). --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Inviting friend to Road Trip His computer doesn't work... ;P was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 18:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) choro q hg3 the graphics are especially amazing for its time. it looks a lot like road trip actually. the first place he is in looks like an imitation of chestnut canyon and the guy at 6:46 in the video in the building looks exactly like thre guy in the volcano course building in choro q hg2. one thing i like about this is that the forest at 4:16 in the video has 3d trees. one of the disappointing things about hg2 is the trees that look more like walls with trees painted on instead of actual trees. but one of the things i love about hg2 is the size of the land and its open endedness. in many games if you try to go out of the area it just won't let you. but hg2 doesn't have anywhere you can go "out of area". you can go absolutely anywhere. also hg2 is much more free and open ended. you can progress in the game whichever way you like, racing or adventuring. hg3 looks like a good game but it doesn't compare (for me) to the adventuring of hg2. but i wouldn't mind getting hg3 though i'm not sure where you could buy it from. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) inviting to wiki i dunno. if you know anyone on youtube who knows about RTA. i know a lot of people on youtube who have RTA and i'll try to invite them. what about you? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 22:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) PS. have you checked the RTA youtube account? there's a comment for you and i think you'll have to answer it. new user yeah, i already knew about the walkthrough. i found out about it a few weeks ago. so when will he be editing here? i sent a few invites to people and i'm waiting for a reply. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 17:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) editing i do! its just i haven't had time to sit down and edit for a long time. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 18:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) more users no i haven't received a reply yet. there must be at least fifty people who have road trip who have commented on RTA videos. problem is that they can't be bothered. its a good idea to have our universal currency because i kept having to write "of your currency" which was a waste of time. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 18:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS. your sig takes you right to the editing section :( bad news thats unfortunate. so has he got his new account running now? my old ps2 also stopped working blue discs so i couldn't play RTA until i got a PS3. i'm still waiting for some replies... for your new sig, when i click "chat" it takes me straight to editing your page. if i write something straight in will it tell you "you have new messages or not? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) finally finally, a reply from someone on youtube!!! his/her (his or her, not sure yet) account on youtube is called "Swat7853" i'm not sure when he/she will join or what his/her username will be. i'll have to ask. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) PS. i'm not sure if he/she is familiar with wiki's or not so we might have to help. the user ok. so he/she's said that they've joined and their username is "RTA ftw" but i can't seem to find them when i put the username in the search box. so what do i do now? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) cheats you know all these cheats on the cheat websites, do they actually work. i tried a few of them and they don't work. what about you? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) oh no RTA ftw deleted the messages and the welcome template on his talk page and i think it affected the welcome template. you might have to do it again or just copy and paste from my talk page. thanks. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 23:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Tiger! I am here to make the wiki better! I do have a PlayStation 2, but not Road Trip Adventure for it. I will hope to get it soon!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:54, 25 January 2009 (UTC) friend cool. now we suddenly have 5 users. is your friend Flystar55555 or Raynam101? anyways. i haven't been able to edit recently. i wasn't feeling well at all. i was going to take some pictures and put them on but as i said i wasn't feeling well. GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) embedding how do you embed a video? i've tried a hundred things but it still won't work. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the site. It was really helpful. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 17:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) videos working or not They do work. Well, the one on the Roulette page and on the Road Trip Adventure page work (on my computer at least). But the ones on the World Grand Prix page don't work (they're all my videos from my account or from the RoadTripAdventure account). I think they don't work because when I added them I chose the option to not allow anyone to embed the video (can't remember the reason but i'm sure there was one!). --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) PS. I like the Monaco Sidebar. Hey I am lb22 the old webmaster of the formula 1 wiki and semi-retired sysop at Club Penguin Wiki. I fancy a new challenge and I thought I could give this a try! I have completed the Game I am the president =D [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 19:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) logging in and about sig i don't know why it didn't show my user in the recent changes. i logged in and on some of the pages i went on it said i was logged in but when i inserted the welcome template it showed that i wasn't logged in. weird. any suggestions? also, i got another sig problem!!!. i made a new sig ------> GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car <------ but when i put it into the section in my prefereneces for your sig it won't work. i realised that your sig is quite long so how did you get it to fit into your sig box? GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) sig ah, ok thanks. its working now. for the logging in problem, i think i might have logged out, but i was still looking at the pages and some pages were still showing as if i was logged in. but now they're not. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 19:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Argh, keep forgetting to put my sig! Strange I am British! Confusing...yeah if there is any more news on that please. Is there anything else I can do other than just articles? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RfA and Choro Q *An update on the Cloud Hill thing: on the warp list it's Cloud Hill but when cars talk about it it's ClloudHill. Confusing? *RfA thing: I was bored and made it but you can do what you want with it. Also, I have only been here for a few days, so I can't be a sysop yet, surely!! *With the ChoroQ wiki I only know about RTA so I wouldn't be very much help on anything else...but its your wiki it's your decision. *Just thought I'd let you know [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 07:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) How? How can you move? It could take a while... I love this challenge! If I want to be an admin I can be one on the f1 wikia!! LOL [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)'']] 12:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Article of the month i was thinking My City because it has a lot more detail but Sandpolis it is then. Maybe another month. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 12:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) featured article ok then, My City it is. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 13:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC)